


Alarte Ascendere

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: SQHPverse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Hogwarts SQ - Regina can't get the hang of quick paced levitating and all the books in the libary aren't helping. Quidditch player Emma decides she should help her out while on her way to the pitch.Prompt made by anon via tumblr





	

The soft touch of the cedar glided against Regina’s digits as she tried to take a grip of the wand, her lips muttering softly the spell she had found after hours upon hours on one of the darkest corners of the library along with the fluid movement that was supposed to go with it. Her wrist, however, refused to move as broadly as the book required and the faintest silver of magic hit the gobstones she had been practicing with before disappearing altogether. Baring her teeth and closing her eyes in exhaustion the brunette Ravenclaw picked up the nearest gobstone and stared angrily at her, the slightest smell of burning wood and snow reaching her nose as she did so, the breeze that had been playing with the lake’s surface until now making her tremble for a second as she let the gobstone fell once again on the still green patches of the grass that stubbornly refused to leave the castle’s grounds even in mid-November.

Going outside, she surmised as she looked once again at the worn off book she had had opened at her lap this whole time, had been a complete waste of time. It had been a nice change from all the hours she had been spending at the library but the spell was still not answering to her command and the mere idea of her mother’s disappointment was enough for her to want to hide deep in the library once again and not come at all. Which was ludicrous on its own way as ideas went.

Biting her lip, she briefly considered going back to the tower and ask for an older year for help. Ravenclaw was considered by far the most helpful house as long as the problems they were asked to take care off where intellectual. The upcoming match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had almost all of her housemates nervous and dazed however and she abandoned that idea as soon as it appeared on her mind. She loved the sport but the idea of having a test in less than two weeks certainly was more pressing for her in that moment.

Growling and picking the wand once again she squared her shoulders and nodded at herself, her tongue caressing her palate as she rolled her tongue, mentally preparing the spell once again. She didn’t have the time for any of this, she thought angrily, thinking about the study of different ramifications of magic and how to properly use them she had been reading before. The quicker she managed to master the spell the quicker she would be back at the Ravenclaw’s Tower with the study back on her lap and nothing else to do. Grasping the wand firmly she twirled her wrist and elbow, the first syllable of the spell already peeking behind her lips…

“You are doing it wrong” A voice said behind her making her jump, startled, as book and gobstones merrily jumped out of reach as she turned, angry and ashamed to have been found in such position.

Her anger only increased when she saw that the owner of the voice was no other but Emma Swan, the fourth year Gryffindor that was currently sporting her whole Quidditch training guear alongside with her rusty cleansweep propped up against her left shoulder. Training should have been finished, Regina realized, noticing for the first time how dark it was but she didn’t let that realization cloud her anger when she focused back on the cocky green eyed girl whose house’s crest glowed as fiery as her blonde hair on the quickly dimming light.

And it wasn’t like Regina actually hated Emma. Or that Emma hated Regina. Both girls had started on the wrong foot as many teachers of them usually said and even since they had been sorted into different houses after having met on the train to their fourth year together in the school there hadn’t exactly been anything worse than a few pranks here and there. Emma, however, irked Regina to no end and seeing the lopsided smirk of the blonde made Regina blush as she tried to remain as calm and collected as her mother had tried to teach her to be.

“I beg your pardon?” She decided to ask while raising her chin, her hand still holding the wand stiffly, awkwardly trying to mimic the painting that was depicted in the old book.

Emma merely sighed at the other girl’s words as she felt her entire body ache and protest due to the training. There was nothing else but a bath on her mind in that moment and a part of her considered to merely turn around and enter the castle leaving Regina alone to figure out the spell. It wasn’t like any house points would be subtracted after all she reasoned. Worrying her lower lip, she argued that she had indeed needed to ask for help just the day before and if it hadn’t been for Belle, the Ravenclaw upperclassman, she would have still been lost.

“You are trying the Alarte, right? You need to grab the wand a few inches higher” She instructed approaching  the tree’s stump Regina’s had been seated against. Letting her training gear at her feet she kneeled next to girl and raised her hands when the other girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Relax, I only want to help.”

“Why’s that?” Regina asked back, still unsure of the other’s girl intentions.

“Because that’s what good people do.” Emma said back, green eyes glowing in anger. Perhaps, she thought momentarily, she had been wrong and the best thing she could do was to actually go inside the castle. The second she was picking up her broom though Regina let out a long sigh before squaring her shoulders once again, this time her fingers reaching higher on the wand’s handle as she did so.

“Like this?” She asked softly, almost timid.

Emma smiled inwardly before nodding, her own right reaching for the other girl’s hand before retreating it as quickly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks “Yes. Now move the elbow as you keep the wrist still and throw the spell just as the tip of the wand is pointing upwards.”

This time the gobstone did indeed levitate brusquely before falling back at both girls’ feet, a wide smile appearing on Regina’s face before she was able to conceal it. Emma, however, saw it and she stood up grinning broadly, winking at Regina before disappearing towards the castle’s doors.

Perhaps, Regina admitted to herself as she eyed the point of her wrist where Emma had almost touched her, the blonde wasn’t THAT bad. Just a little.


End file.
